Icy Love
by TheQueen27
Summary: Queen Elsa is trying to get some work done for her kingdom when an unexpected visitor arrives. JELSA SMUT. ONE-SHOT


Elsa was carrying on with her normal royal duties. She was making sure the kingdom was running according to her standards. She was quite pleased with how things were going. Trade was going well, the kingdom was thriving. She knew in her heart that her parents would be proud of her. She loved the alone time too. Anna and Kristoff had moved off on their own journey and Olaf was living in Elsa's old ice castle.

One day Elsa was walking the long corridors to her official office and was thinking about what paper work she needed to finish. That day Elsa was feeling especially productive and quite beautiful. She hand crafted herself a new dress that made her feel ready to take on the world. This new blue silk ice gown was floor length that had a slit on the side that came above her knee, it made her feel dangerous and yet graceful. She opened the door to her office and went to go sit in her chair. She looked down at the pile of parchment that made it to her desk. A few royal decrees, trades, and new propositions filled the thin papers. She took in a deep breath and started to read and sign the documents. Elsa then at that very moment felt a chill come up her spine. She hadn't felt this chill in years. She only felt this when… _no…_ she thought. Jack Frost.

The door slammed shut and the windows were glossed over with a thick layer of ice.

"Jack" she called out. "I feel you, come out"

The window behind her opened just a crack. A tall figured with a staff leaned against the frame.

"Don't you mean come in, my queen?" Jack grinned.

Elsa shuddered. Never had she ever told Jack how she really felt about him. Yes she had a great love for her kingdom, but she never professed loved for another human. Now, she had a great force push against her stomach and a heat rising to her cheeks, she suppressed it.

She stood up. "What are you doing here?" was all she could muster.

Jack sat on the ledge of the window "Why I just wanted to see my queen, it's been years"

 _My queen?_ she thought. "Well Jack it seems you have come at the wrong time, I've found myself filling out official documents for the kingdom."

Jack hopped down, the window shut with a wisp of Jack's power to conjure up the wind.

"You don't understand Elsa, I have reason to be here" he stepped closer.

Elsa felt a single bead of sweat fall down the back of her neck down her back. She never understood why Jack made her feel this way, she also didn't know why it made her feel so helpless.

"Jack" she breathed. "You need to go"

He stepped closer, "I don't think you want me to" he reached out to her.

She took a step back.

He stopped. "Elsa" he breathed out.

A single tear fell from her eyes, "please" she pleaded "don't say my name like that".

He stepped up closer to her and lifted his hand to wipe away her tear, when she didn't pull back he cached the tear on her cheek. She leaned into his hand and sighed with a great relief.

"Oh Elsa you don't know what you do to me" Jack chuckled.

She grabbed his face and pulled him right up to her lips. She left just the right amount of space in-between their lips when he pushed through and kissed her. He kissed her as if that was the last thing he was going to do. He pulled her towards him and pressed their bodies together. Jack strategically placed his hands on her hips. Elsa was too busy playing with his hair and opening her mouth, inviting him to breathe into her.

Jack trailed hard kisses down her face, chin and her neck. He sucked on her sweet skin and moved his hands up. Elsa froze the door shut and pulled Jack up by his collar to kiss his sweet lips once again. Jack looked down at her dress and started to pull her straps down off of her shoulders and kiss her there. She messed with the buttons on his shirt and ripped the garment off of him. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest and abs. Elsa kissed him and ran her hand down over a certain bulging part of his pants.

Jack shuddered and let out a small moan. He loved the way her hands played with him. He had been dreaming of this for many years now. He loved watching Elsa from a distance. She was his free time. She was so powerful and he loved her. He wanted to do everything for her. He wanted to help her, lavish her, please her. Here she was, finally. She was becoming his in a more physical relationship.

Elsa was having fun making Jack moan for her. She grabbed his hand and secretly pulled him to her bedroom. She started to take her dress off, when Jack pounced on her to the bed. He took her dress off for her.

"Now, my queen, that's my job" Jack chuckled.

Elsa bit her lip, "Who am I?" she asked.

Jack pulled her up to his ear by her bra straps, " **My Queen** " he said with conviction.

She growled into his ear and bit his earlobe "You're damn right I am"

"Oh yea, hell yea" He exclaimed as he pushed her down and kissed her. He was fiddling with her bra in the back when he got so frustrated…

"Front clasp" she smiled into his ear.

 _A front clasp?_ He thought. For some reason a front clasp sounded much sexier.

His eyes adjusted to the dark when he saw it. The clasp. This very clasp that was going to change the game. He took it apart.

From there he dove into her breasts. Those perky nipples popping up all hard for him. He licked them and made sweet kisses all around her chest. He bit down on those nipples when she let out a breath and arched her back for him.

She leaned up and fidgeted with his pants. When they were off she went to grab the edges of his boxers. He stopped her.

"Wait…" he said, "Let me please you first. Please" he begged.

She smiled and pulled him to her to kiss him, she then lied back.

He pulled her panties down and threw them on the floor behind him. He leaned down and took a deep breath. He started by kissing the inside of her thigh and biting her soft pale skin. She winced.

"Please" she pleaded, "Don't stop".

He chuckled and pulled apart her womanhood and licked the outer lips of her. He then lightly pecked her clit with his lips. He was very much enjoying the sounds she was making. So he continued. He dove deeper into her and was kissing and licking up all of her wetness that was protruding out of her small little hole. She was moaning his name and swirling her hips around his face. He plunged his tongue inside of her and very her inner walls.

"Jack…I…I…nee…need you… inside of… me" she panted in-between each lap of his tongue.

Jack had felt his erection fully grown in his pants. He got up from the bed and took them off. Elsa watching him with every move he made. She began to sit up and rub her clit.

"I'm all ready for you…" she said, "take me as your own".

Jack got up on the bed and put his hand around Elsa's back and one holding his erection at the entrance of her little hole. He was to ready and so hard and big for her. He went in slowly and pulled Elsa towards him, closer and closer by each second. He growled with pleasure as her walls were consuming all of him. She moaned and panted his name.

As soon as he was completely inside of her he let it all settle for a moment. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. He kissed her with all that he was made of. Then with a grin on his face he pulled back halfway and slammed into the petite blonde and pulled out and back in several times.

Elsa was screaming Jacks name and holding onto him as her thrusted up into her. She was sweating, hell they were both sweating as they became one sole moving unit of bliss and pleasure.

Elsa pushed him on the bed and bounced on top of him. He breasts jiggling in the air and her ass pounding on his balls. He was overcome with pleasure.

"Elsa… ple…PLEASE… keep..Ah..oh. keep going" he begged.

"I'm almost there Jack… I'm so ready" she said.

"fuck. Elsa. Do…it now" he replied.

They both came into each other. They were so overcome with pain and pleasure.

They fell asleep into each other's arms.


End file.
